


Last Kiss

by Tyrannic_Puppy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannic_Puppy/pseuds/Tyrannic_Puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left to live for once you lose your true love and all that remains of them is that one last kiss?</p><p>A/N: A warning to all, there are some rather graphic scenes toward the end and if this sort of thing upsets you I would advise against reading this particular fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> > Song: _Last Kiss_ by _Pearl Jam_.
>> 
>> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, locations, etc. They are all property of J.K. Rowling and we should all be grateful for the amazing world she has given us.
>> 
>> ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

> ****_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_  
>  The Lord took her away from me  
>  She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
>  So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 

The cinema was completely black as the characters on the screen moved loudly through the haunted house. Even though she knew it was coming, Hermione still jumped when the killer smashed through the wall and impaled the male lead. The small scream had barely escaped her mouth when she felt a rough yet caring hand sliding softly over her own. She glanced at the long fingers as they intertwined with her own. Her gaze followed the attached arm all the way up until she met those deep emerald eyes. She instantly felt at ease as Harry stared back at her.

Hermione loved their movie night. Ever since the war had ended, and they had gotten together, Harry and Hermione had come to the muggle cinema every Friday. Harry, being ever the gentlemen, always let her pick the movie, and Hermione always picked a good horror film, because she loved it when he held her close and protected her, and he did it a lot during those films.

Hermione broke apart from Harry's hand to lift the armrest, shifting it out from between them, and she snuggled down into Harry's arms, as they snaked their way around her form, holding her tightly. Hermione always felt safe in his arms, like nothing in the entire world could get at her ever again. Though she was pretty certain Harry had long since uncovered her little scheme, he still played along every week, pretending to be surprised when Hermione picked a scary film, and spending nearly every second of it just sitting there watching her with a silent smile upon his features.

Her gaze took in Harry's face before settling on his lips. They spread wide in a large smile and began to move slowly towards her, as though Harry knew exactly what she was thinking. A small gasp escaped her lips as she felt Harry’s light breath brushing past her face. Their lips met and electricity surged through Hermione’s body, warming her from within. The pair were totally oblivious to the screams and shouts of the patrons around them as Harry pulled Hermione closer, pressing deeper into the kiss.

Hermione’s lips parted slightly as she moaned softly threading her fingers through Harry’s hair and turned round further into Harry’s arms. The pair went unnoticed in the darkness as the world seemed to vanish around them, melting away until there was nothing left but them.

Harry pressed harder, parting his lips and touching his tongue softly to Hermione’s lips. A whisper of a moan passed her lips as her tongue moved forward slowly sparring with Harry’s. Time seemed to stop as they shifted passionately against one another.

Harry’s eyes flicked open as he pulled back watching Hermione’s face. She just sat there mouth slightly open and her eyes still closed. Her breath was coming in uneven rasps as she slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see Harry smiling widely back at her. As she turned back to the screen the lights came back on and the credits were scrolling slowly up the screen. Harry laughed at the look on her face as she looked from the screen to the people as they stood up and walked out. She refocused on Harry and glared at him. She punched him softly in the arm and he just started laughing harder. Hermione joined in as they snuggled together and watched the credits.

“Hermione.” Harry whispered into her ear. Hermione just snuggled further into his arms. “We need to leave at some point so they can clean the cinema.”

Neither moved as the ushers cleaned up about them until the usher walked over and stood next to them.

“Excuse me, but we need to clean here now.” He informed them politely.

Harry looked at him and smiled, and Hermione just groaned, snuggling tighter against him. Harry grinned again and gently but firmly lifted Hermione up with him, eliciting a small squeal from her. The couple smiled as they shuffled down the aisle and wandered up the stairs, their hands interlaced once more.

> ****_We were out on a date in my daddy's car_  
>  We hadn't driven very far  
>  There in the road, up straight ahead  
>  A car was stalled, the engine was dead 

Night had long set when they stepped out of the theatre, and a chill wind was whipping across the emptying parking lot. Harry took off his jacket and draped it over Hermione’s shoulders, holding her close to his body to shield her from the wind. Hermione looked up at him, seeing the first goosebumps appear on his exposed arms. Normally she hated it when he went all protective, but at the moment she was just enjoying being close to him.

She was glad that they had parked so far from the entrance because it took them about five minutes to walk to the car. A crescent moon cast a dull silvery glow over the darkened carpark as Harry fished in his pockets for the keys. Hermione found them in the jacket pocket and grabbed them out.

“I’m driving!” She called dashing around the car to the driver’s door.

Harry just grinned and waited for her to unlock the door. Hermione looked at Harry as he stood there waiting patiently shivering slightly. She laughed again as she flicked the lock open and he settled in beside her giving her a dirty look for taking so long. Hermione gave him her best puppy dog face and she knew she wasn’t in trouble anymore.

Harry leaned in again and took her smiling lips once more against his own. Hermione immediately deepened the kiss searching Harry’s mouth hungrily with her tongue. Harry ran his hands through Hermione’s bushy locks and laughed to himself at how it hadn’t changed one bit after all these years. Hermione mirrored his action, pulling him tighter as their tongues duelled fiercely. The kiss continued, rising in intensity for what seemed like an eternity before Hermione finally pulled back taking a deep breath to steady herself. Neither moved as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Time whisked past and still they didn’t move until finally Hermione turned to look at the window. It was completely opaque, covered in condensation. They both looked back at one another slightly stunned until Hermione waggled her eyebrows seductively and they both broke out laughing.

As she regained control of herself, Hermione vanished the condensation and started the car. It sputtered to life coughing slightly in the cold night air as it warmed up. The roads were nigh on deserted as she pulled out onto the street heading home. The car kept coughing for several minutes as they drove on in silence, neither one liking the music on the radio this late at night.

“I love you Hermione.” Harry said suddenly turning to look at her.

Hermione was slightly taken aback but smiled regardless. “I love you too Harry.”

> ****_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_  
>  I'll never forget the sound that night  
>  The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
>  The painful scream that I heard last. 

The car suddenly wrenched around in a violent circle, the left wheels hauled off the ground as the car tipped. Glass was flying everywhere and the sound of metal tearing metal rent the air.

Hermione screamed as the steering wheel spun in her hands and the car began to arc through the air. She could hear the screeching tyres of the other car as it pulled to a stop. Harry’s head cracked against the B pillar with a loud crunch and Hermione held the seat tightly as she saw the road coming up in the windscreen as the car dropped, once more a slave to gravity.

> ****_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_  
>  The Lord took her away from me  
>  She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
>  So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 

There was a sickening thud as the front of the car crushed inwards upon impact, pushing the motor back through the firewall and pinning their legs in place. The steering column shot back, colliding with her chest forcing the air from her lungs as her head went sideways and everything went black.

> ****_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_  
>  There were people standing all around  
>  Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
>  But somehow I found my baby that night  
>  I lifted her head, she looked at me and said  
>  "Hold me darling just a little while." 

Rain was falling lightly on Harry’s throbbing head as his eyes slowly fluttered open. A cacophony of flashing lights hurt his eyes as he looked about. The car was resting on his door, pointing at a truck that must have hit them, judging by its bent in front. People were running all around the car shouting incomprehensively as he looked to his right.

His heart stopped as he saw Hermione. Her legs were crushed against the seat by the engine, but she was also pinned by the steering column which was pressed roughly against her chest. She appeared to be unconscious as Harry shifted around his seat, struggling to reach Hermione, ignoring the pain tearing through his own body.

“Hermione.” He whispered as he reached her shoulder.

He reached out and placed his hand on her bloodied cheek, stroking it gently. Her eyes flickered open at his touch and their eyes met. Tears welled up quickly in Harry’s eyes as everything they wanted to say to each other passed back and forth between them. Harry ran his hand softly through her hair which was matted with glass and blood.

“You’re bleeding Harry.” Hermione stated, a trace of a smile playing on her lips, as she stared at him.

She ran her fingers through his messy hair, down to his torn up cheek. Harry winced slightly at the touch and felt the tears spring forth from his eyes, mingling with the blood as it flowed down his cheek.

“I’ll be fine.” He replied, not knowing or caring if it were true. “I want you to be ok.”

The car was filled with the sound of rending metal as the workers tried to break the roof off so they could help them, but neither even acknowledged their presence as they continued to stare at each other, both wanting to comfort the other but not knowing what to say.

Harry could feel something wet dripping on his slightly exposed abdomen. He looked down and saw it was covered in blood. He followed the dripping up to Hermione’s stomach, where her shirt was drenched in blood. Harry reached down and unbuttoned her shirt just far enough to see a huge gash starting just below her navel moving up, crossing the scar from the Department of Mysteries, up to just below her bra where several ribs had broken through the skin, tearing it unevenly.

Harry’s eyes filled with tears again as he looked back up into Hermione’s face.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally choked out.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” She replied, showing no outwards signs of pain.

“I can’t lose you too.” Harry’s voice cracked as he spoke, every word soft and caring yet there was a quiet force behind them, as though he believed his words alone would save her. “Just hang on, they’re coming.”

“Hold me Harry. Just a little while.” She said as she pressed herself against Harry’s hands.

Harry shifted higher up the car, threading his arms around her. Hermione winced as he pressed against her but snuggled against him, losing herself in his arms. Harry leant in and pressed his lips against hers feeling the tiny cuts in their surface. Pain shot through him as he deepened the kiss pressing harder but he ignored it trying to take her pain into himself through the kiss. As he pulled back he felt Hermione’s head loll against his chest and he pulled her close sobbing over her limp form.

> ****_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_  
>  I found the love that I knew I would miss  
>  But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight  
>  I lost my love, my life that night. 

The roof finally fell away revealing them to the world once more, Harry crying with Hermione’s still form held tightly in his arms. It took the firemen nearly thirty minutes to separate her from his arms so that they could remove them from the car. Once the engine was levered free the firemen quickly removed Harry, rushing him into the back of a nearby ambulance. His eyes never once left Hermione’s face until they closed the doors and drove away.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as Harry was moved to St Mungo’s where the healers rushed all around him administering spells and potions. They kept asking him questions but no sound would come forth when he opened his mouth to reply. He couldn’t focus on anything but Hermione’s smiling face in the moment before the crash. Everytime he closed his eyes he would see here sitting there smiling at him. He could even see her face when he opened his eyes again. Just sitting there smiling. He could still feel the tingle her lips had left on his own. That would be the last kiss she would ever give him. He touched his lips softly as tears began rolling down his face yet again. He didn’t know how he could still have any tears left after the events of the night.

The Weasley’s arrived first thing in the morning and immediately started fussing over Harry. They all rushed about asking questions and demanding answers of the healers as they passed. Only two figures in the room remained silent and unmoving. Harry lying on his bed and Ron sitting on the chair next to him. They were completely still, just sitting there looking at one another. Everyone else in the room seemed completely oblivious to them, despite their fussing. If any of them stopped long enough they would see the pain etched in their features. A single thought moved back and forth between them.

> ****_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_  
>  The Lord took her away from me  
>  She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good  
>  So I can see my baby when I leave this world. 

She was gone, and she was never coming back. It was just the two of them again.

> _Oooh. Ooooh._

Forever more. 


End file.
